Known surface finishing machines are random orbital rotating machines which typically utilise a disc. The disc or surface finishing pad may be a sanding disc, a microfine finishing disc, or buffing disc depending upon the particular application. For sanding and micro finishing large diameter discs have been tried but have tended to be unusable because of clogging with dust. Accordingly, the largest known discs are about 203 mm in diameter which seem to be relatively unaffected by clogging. However, these discs mean that the area processed at any time is relatively small and so the time taken to process a surface is relatively long. Further, the use of these discs can lead to an uneven surface unless extreme care and thus time are taken. Also, it is very difficult to use these discs without scuffing the surface which leads to extra time being spent repairing the surface.
It is also known for surface finishing machines to have a dust collection system. These have essentially a chassis about a mounted disc about which a partial vacuum is created for conducting dust to a collection vessel.
It is also known that finishing pads may take shapes other than circular or disc like.
It is a proposed object of this invention to provide a surface finishing pad with multiple finishing areas, a surface finishing pad with an aperture therethrough for dust extraction, a mounting plate with multiple mounting areas for mounting surface finishing pads, and a surface finishing machine to obviate or minimise at least one of the aforementioned problems, or at least provide the public with a useful choice.